Spring Upon the Highwind
by MirroredShalott
Summary: It's the hottest spring in recorded history, and a god of wind arrives bearing a wish that will introduce Watanuki to a whole new world and take him on the ride of his life. Yet for Yuuko it is a reminder of a year that she would like to forget...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, another attempt at fanfiction, what has CLAMP done to me?! But this time I've actually got some sort of idea about where I'm going with this! So yeah, this chapter is short but I'll update soon.

The only characters I own are Suiryuu and Kuroshio, and they're not making me any money. Why can't you be more like Yuuko? (runs from Kuroshio's wrath)

* * *

**Spring Upon the Highwind**

_Prologue_

"NO!"

"But, Captain-"

"Suiryuu, hell itself would freeze over before I would even _begin_ to seriously consider that course of action!" Kuroshio fumed as she paced back and forth across the wooden floor of what was technically her office, though she rarely used it. "Unacceptable, there's _no way_ I'm going to sink that low…" she mumbled under her breath, but the small spirit hovering in the air beside her caught every word.

"Captain, please be reasonable!"

"I _AM _being reasonable!"

"If you would simply calm down-"

"I AM CALM!" Kuroshio roared, followed by a violent burst of wind that nearly shook the room from its foundations. Shelves toppled over, paper flew everywhere, and a fox demon unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity when the wind started clung to a banister for dear life. Kuroshio and Suiryuu, however, were unaffected by the wind as it continued to howl and smash the room to pieces. After a few minutes, when Suiryuu realized Kuroshio wouldn't stop her tantrum by herself and the fox demon was starting to loose his grip, she decided to end the whole ordeal.

"ENOUGH!" Suiryuu let out one of her rare screams and instantly the wind stopped. There were a few clattering noises as pens fell to the ground, no longer being thrown about by the wind. The fox demon sighed in relief and pulled himself up onto the banister before scurrying down and out of the room to avoid any more emotional outbursts that might occur. Kuroshio was still breathing heavily as she glared at Suiryuu, the little spirit giving her a stern look as a reply.

"Captain, I can understand, _to an extent_, your reluctance to take up on my offer. _However_," Suiryuu paused for a moment and pointed out the window, "_we can't ignore the giant pink elephant in the room!_"

It was an old saying of course, for there was no pink elephant in the room with them. What Suiryuu was pointing to however, was something they never saw in their profession. Kuroshio looked out the window and let out a long sigh of defeat.

"We've exhausted _any_ other possibilities?" she asked Suiryuu.

"This is our last resort, even though I keep telling you we should have gone to see her first thing." Suiryuu said, her stern tone not letting up. Kuroshio let out another long sigh and walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer to remove a bottle of sake she had hidden inside. Opening it, she began, much to Suiryuu's horror, to drink straight out of the container.

"Captain-!" Kuroshio cut her off with her hand.

"You know as well as I do that the only way I'm going through with this is if I get _completely_ and _utterly_ wasted first!" she stated in an agitated tone before going at the sake again. Suiryuu didn't complain, as long as she could at least get Kuroshio to the shop. It really didn't matter what kind of shape she was in when they arrived. They stood in silence while Kuroshio continued to polish off the bottle with surprising speed. Only after she had drunk over half the bottle did she pause for a moment to look back out the window. She could make out absolute chaos outside, spirits running back and forth in a completely unorganized fashion, no one having a clue as to what they should do.

"… we should probably (hic) get someone to put the fire out."

At that exact moment an explosion rocked the room, breaking the windows and glass flew into the room. Suiryuu's expression had changed to one of absolute horror, but Kuroshio didn't appear to be phased by this new development, even as the sky began to light up in bright colors as firework after firework exploded into the air. Some of the spirits began screaming as they dodged the runaway fireworks that were flying every which way along the docks.

"… we should also (hic) probably avoid that gang of rokurokubi for the time being (hic). They're going to be (hic) pissed about loosing their cargo." As Kuroshio finished she brought the bottle of sake to her lips again as she watched the third airship in the past month burn to a smoldering crisp.


	2. Chapter 1: Spring of the Unexpected

**Author's Note:** I wish had a hits counter for stories so I'd know if anyone is even taking the time to read this. XD

**Disclaimer:** All my xxxHolic are belong to CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Spring of the Unexpected_

Watanuki was convinced; Yuuko was trying to kill him.

It was spring break, a time that Watanuki had been eagerly looking forward too. Spring was normally a very pleasant time of year, everything was in full bloom and the entire world looked beautiful and renewed. He had even promised to make plans with Himawari to cook a special lunch one day so they could share it in the park underneath the sakura trees. Unfortunately, she had insisted that Doumeki be invited as well, but the chance to spend such a romantic moment with Himawari was enough for Watanuki to set his annoyance aside, for the most part at least. Watanuki couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited for a break away from the university, and even the knowledge that it meant spending more time in Yuuko's shop seemed to pale in comparison to the excitement he felt.

And then, the heat came. Un-relentless, un-forgiving, and un-wavering heat.

It was too hot to go to the park and have a picnic. It was too hot for, even the spirits, to come to Yuuko's shop and provide some sort of diversion. It was too hot to sweep the floors or do the dishes; it was too hot to do _anything_.

Still, it was not hot enough for Yuuko to suspend Watanuki from his "duties".

"_What?" _Watanuki repeated for the second time, his right eye developing a slight twitch. Yuuko sighed and sipped from the glass of chilled sake she held in her right hand. As was her custom on hot days she had positioned herself in the back lawn of her shop underneath a large umbrella she had planted in the ground. She was dressed only in a skimpy bikini that showed off every inch and curve of her impressive body, but at the moment Watanuki couldn't care less about ogling his attractive employer/slave driver/punishment from above for some unforgivable sin he committed in a past life. He was fixated on the half-inflated pool she was sitting in, slightly overflowing with water. Occasionally he registered Mokona, unmoving, drifting face-down in the pool. The sight made Watanuki want to scream, scream and run away, but he knew that there was no escape from Yuuko. So, realizing immediately that the attempt would be in vain, he tried to talk his way out of the task at hand.

"Why not have Maru and Moro blow it up for you? The heat doesn't seem to affect them as much; they probably have more energy than both of us combined!" Watanuki pleaded as he grabbed another cup full of ice-cold water. He was sitting in the shade of the covered back porch wearing only his shorts, it being too hot to wear anymore clothing, a damp towel at his side. For the countless time Watanuki raised the glass and poured the cold water on top of his head and relished in the feeling of cold water running down his body. It had been smart of him to bring out a bucket of ice; while it had subsequently melted it still provided a much-needed release from the heat. He opened his eyes again and looked at Yuuko, who was pointing towards the largest tree in her yard. Curled up underneath it in the shade were the swimsuit-clad figures of Maru and Moro, sleeping deeply.

"The poor things are dead tired, they already helped me blow it up this far." Yuuko said before she turned and looked at Watanuki with an expression of mock horror. "Don't tell me, Watanuki doesn't care about the children?!"

"Heartless man, heartless man!" Maru and Moro chanted in unison, apparently able to agree with Yuuko even in their sleep. The twitch in Watanuki's right eye became worse.

"Well, don't we have an air pump? I could have sworn I went out and bought one after the last time this happened." He asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that pump…" Yuuko mused.

"What do you mean, _remember_?" Watanuki asked, though he already knew the answer to that question. Yuuko placed her right index finger on her lips as she looked upwards, indicating that she was thinking.

"Um…"

_Flashback to New Years_

"FIREWORKS!" Yuuko exclaimed as she leapt off her couch, knocking over a few bottles of sake in the process. "WE NEEDS THEM!"

"Mokona agrees with Yuuko the Mighty!"

"Yuuko the Mighty! Yuuko the Mighty!" Maru and Moro chanted in unison.

"Quickly my minions, TO THE TREASURE CHAMBER!" Yuuko ordered as she donned a military pose, triumphantly pointing down the hall. The three stared at her in drunken confusion. "… uh hic I mean, TO THE STORAGE CLOSET!"

"To the storage closet!" her three loyal minions repeated in unison as they sped off down the hall to return a few minutes later carrying a ridiculously gigantic box. The room vibrated and Yuuko was actually lifted an inch off the ground when they dropped it in front of her. She cracked her knuckles before diving headlong into the box. Rummaging through its many content she finally reappeared with a ridiculously huge firework.

"Victory!" she exclaimed in excitement before rushing outside onto the back lawn followed by her three companions. She squatted down in the middle of the lawn and placed the firework on the grass. It promptly fell over. Yuuko stared at it in disbelief for a moment before placing it right side up. It promptly fell over.

"NO!" she exclaimed in terror. Maru and Moro began to cry and Mokona drank some more sake. Yuuko stared in utter defeat at the firework for a few moments until suddenly…

"Mokona saves the day!" the bouncing black ball seemed to glow in triumph as it presented Yuuko with an air pump cylinder.

"Perfect! Mokona is so good!" Yuuko exclaimed as she took the cylinder from the creature and planted it on the ground. Using a piece of string she took out from one of her pockets, Yuuko tied the firework to the cylinder and then, inexplicably, lit the firework and ran away.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she shouted as the four of them dived for cover. Just at that moment however, the sliding door to the house opened and Watanuki stepped out grumbling to himself.

"Send me off to buy more sake so they can get even more drunk than they already are. Yuuko's hangover is going to be the worst in years. Now I come back to find everyone gone and… is that-"

The firework practically exploded in Watanuki's face.

"WHEEEEE!" Yuuko, Mokona, Maru and Moro all shouted in unison.

_End flashback_

Yuuko couldn't suppress her fit of laughter despite the glare she was receiving from Watanuki.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU BURNED OFF MY EYEBROWS!" Watanuki shouted at her. "THAT JERK DOUMEKI IS STILL HARRASING ME ABOUT IT!"

"Ah, young love, it's so cute how they tease each other." Yuuko said to herself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Watanuki exclaimed. Mokona suddenly sprang to life, leaping up out of the water to rest on Yuuko's shoulder.

"Mokona likes to see Watanuki and Doumeki getting along, they're so cute together!"

"I agree, they make such a cute couple, don't they Mokona?" Yuuko asked. Watanuki's mouth was hanging open in horror as he listened to the conversation.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" he tried in vain to defend himself, but it only goaded Yuuko on.

"Don't worry Watanuki, we'll accept you no matter who you choose to spend the rest of your life with." She said with an innocent smile. Watanuki couldn't take any more of her teasing and, grabbing his nearly empty bucket of cold water, stood up and proceeded towards the sliding door.

"Where are you going?" Yuuko asked him as he retreated.

"I'm going to get more ice!" he replied.

"Grab some sake while you're inside! Mokona just drank what I had left in my glass!"

"It's only one thirty and you've already had two glasses! Not counting the four you had at breakfast! You can wait until evening!" he shouted.

"Watanuki, you're such a meanie!" Yuuko shouted back at him before settling back in a pout. "Doumeki would have gotten me some sake, right Mokona?"

Mokona didn't answer; it was floating face-down in the pool again.

--

Yuuko's refrigerator was never want for ice. No matter how much Watanuki scooped into the bucket it seemed as if the bag of ice in the freezer provided a never-ending supply. He didn't think twice about it though, passing it off as another one of the many "benefits" Yuuko had acquired in her profession, along with an ever-healthy liver. Watanuki let out a sigh, his life surely had taken a turn for the extreme if haunted refrigerators came over as normality to him. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the appliance suddenly sprouted legs and began singing "Fly Me to the Moon".

It was then, as he began to drag the bucket out onto the back porch that a peculiar scent reached his nostrils.

The scent itself wasn't necessarily peculiar, but it was the fact that he could smell it in his current location. It was the fresh scent carried by a summer breeze combined with the distinct smell of salt, more specifically ocean water. Watanuki could practically taste the salt upon his tongue, the scent was so strong. The problem was that Yuuko's shop wasn't located anywhere near the ocean, so why then could he smell the water? As if answering his question Watanuki heard a knock on the front door.

_The scent of a spirit?_ He thought as he set the bucket down and headed towards the door. _I've never thought about it before, but I've only encountered the stink of negative energy up until now. Strange, I wonder what kind of spirit smells like this…_ as he opened the door Watanuki couldn't suppress his reaction as his eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the strange sight before him.

There were two female figures in the doorway as different as night and day beginning with their size. One was of the same size and appearance as a normal human woman, though Watanuki couldn't determine her exact height as she was slumped over in what appeared to be a drunken stupor. He could see her face however, and despite her current condition Watanuki was pleasantly surprised to find that she was quite beautiful. Her physical features reminded Watanuki of a gypsy, tan skin and dark wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. Her soft features appeared to glow, but what caught Watanuki off-guard were three scars crossing over her right eye, as if claws had gouged at her face. He couldn't determine whether or not her eye was missing as her lids were closed at the moment. Drifting his gaze away from her face he took note of her clothes. The woman was donned in full female pirate regalia, complete with a beautiful cutlass that hung at her side. Even in her drunken state she had a regal air about her, the air of leader, of someone who commanded power and respect. Watanuki found her fascinating and unconsciously began comparing the woman to Yuuko.

Her companion was a spirit no larger than her head and Watanuki was surprised to see the small spirit supporting the entire weight of the larger woman. The spirit's skin was much lighter than her companions and her features emitted a subtle beauty that Watanuki found charming as opposed to intoxicating. Her hair was a deep chestnut and fell down to her feet and he picked out long, pointed ears poking out from beneath the trestles. Silver and blue butterfly wings grew out of her back and she was dressed in a shimmering black and white strapless dress. Watanuki had to admit they were quite the pair to behold.

"Pardon me but we'd like to see the... ahem… proprietor please?" the fairy asked, interrupting his thoughts. Watanuki stared blankly at her for a moment before her question fully registered in his mind.

"Proprietor? Oh, you mean Yu-"

"Yes! Her, we've come to see her!" the fairy cut him off before he could finish saying Yuuko's name. The small spirit looked nervously at her companion, as if confirming she hadn't recognized Yuuko's name. Sensing the tension, Watanuki made a mental note to avoid the name around the pair and stepped aside to let them in the shop.

"Oh, well then please come in." He said politely as the duo stumbled inside. He watched silently as the fairy guided her companion over to the nearest couch and placed her down gently. "She's out in the backyard at the moment; I'll go tell her you're here." Watanuki offered. The spirit smiled at him and nodded her thanks. Turning, Watanuki made his way back through the shop and stepped out on the back porch, closing the sliding door behind him. Yuuko turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were going to get more ice, did you forget it along the way?" she teased, Watanuki rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; the ice is probably melted by now anyway. Besides, you have customers, better throw something respectable on before you go talk to them." Watanuki retorted. Yuuko scoffed at him as she stood up, water dripping off her bathing suit as she reached for a towel.

"Respectable? They should feel honored! Mortal and immortal eyes alike have rarely been allowed to gaze upon my half naked form!" she continued as she began to towel himself off.

"Well Yuuko aren't you the humble one-"

"YUUKO?!"

Watanuki was cut off by a voice screaming from inside the shop. Yuuko and he both froze; Watanuki out of confusion and Yuuko out of sudden realization and recognition.

"Oh shit…" she said softly.

"**YUUKO?!**" the voice was even louder now, combined with the sound of scuffling and a much softer voice that Watanuki couldn't make out.

"Mokona is scared." Mokona said as it climbed up onto Yuuko's right shoulder.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKO!!"

The screen door leading into the shop suddenly flew open, a strong burst of wind following it that knocked Watanuki backwards off his feet. Stunned, he looked up to see who had been screaming his mistress' name to find the fuming face of the pirate gypsy woman who had been passed out on a couch hardly two minutes before. She stood there, cutlass in hand, face contorted in rage, clearly the cause of the strong wind as Watanuki could see it emanating from her body. Watanuki gaped at the woman, thoughts flying through his head but the only one that seemed to register at the moment was disbelief. _Did my saying Yuuko's name out loud cause this reaction?_ He didn't have much time to ponder over the thought as the woman charged forward with a roar, heading straight towards Yuuko.

"Wait! Kuroshio!" Watanuki heard the fairy call after the pirate woman but to no avail; she swung the cutlass straight at Yuuko who barely avoided the blow, dropping her towel in the process. The pirate woman grunted at her miss and prepared to swing again, but before she could bring the blade down Yuuko began to run towards the shop. The pirate woman chased after the witch, blindly swinging the blade as she went, even slicing the screen door to shreds as she followed Yuuko inside. Watanuki sat there, mouth agape, he had never seen Yuuko run away from _anything_ before, in fact her earlier comment left him with the impression that the witch might actually be afraid of the pirate. He was jerked out of his haze by a tug on his shoulder. Watanuki turned his head to find the fairy trying to urge him into action.

"Come on!" she pleaded, "We need to make sure they don't kill each other!" Watanuki sprung to action, realizing the urgency of the situation, and followed the fairy into the house. It wasn't difficult to follow the trail of destruction which marked the course of the dueling pair. There were the sounds of a cutlass slicing through the air and the clattering of furniture as it was split and kicked aside by the duo. Then there was the sound of a loud "clunk"… and silence. Watanuki's heart skipped a beat as he and the fairy rounded a corner and came upon the triumphant form of Yuuko standing over the passed-out pirate woman. There was a sizeable bump forming on the gypsy's head, undoubtedly placed there by Yuuko's hand as she was holding the bright red "Zantetsuken" in her grip. She looked up at the pair and gave them a mischievous smile.

"Well now, that seems to have calmed her down quite a bit." She stated matter-of-factly. "Suiryuu, it's been a while, sorry our reunion had to be so violent though it is nice to see _you_ specifically. If you don't mind though, please help me carry Kuroshio back to the front room. Watanuki, go brew some tea, it appears that our little pirate here has had enough sake for one day." Watanuki was about to make a sarcastic comment about Yuuko's own drinking habits, but decided against it when he saw the look in Yuuko's eyes. This was no time for joking; whatever was going through the witch's mind at the moment was serious. He bowed and hurried off, happy to leave the chaos behind, chaos he would undoubtedly have to clean up and repair later he mused with a groan.

Yuuko and Suiryuu each held one of Kuroshio's arms as they carried her through the hall. Neither spoke a word, fighting back the memories that threatened to surface in the company of the other. This visit was of a business nature, not a personal one. No one was ready to deal with the issues between them at that time. In a moment of sadness and pity she allowed herself to look down upon Kuroshio's face and wonder.

_My dear Kuroshio, how many years has it been? You swore once that you'd see the end of the world before asking for my assistance once again. I wonder, what could have possessed you to break such an oath…_

* * *

**Author's End Note: **First official chapter, hopefully I was able to keep all the characters from going OOC. Please R&R, I'd like to know your thoughts!


End file.
